


Mine

by Kiritanta (orphan_account)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory, Top!Seungri, bottom!Jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kiritanta
Summary: Love Bites.





	Mine

Seungri was sitting on Jiyong’s lap while the latter wrote lyrics for future songs. Seungri was kissing Ji’s neck lazily, sucking every so often but not long enough to mark him. “Yah, Ri. I’m trying to concentrate.” He kissed him shortly but passionately and he got back to work.

Seungri scowled at him and bit his neck harshly, leaving teeth marks that are surely going to turn purple later. “Gah. Fuck!” Jiyong cried out and grinded against Seungri’s knee. He took off his shirt and started making his love marks down Ji’s torso, which already is filled with little marks, until he reached his sensitive nipples. Seungri look up at him while taking his left nipple in between his teeth. “Hah, ah, ah.” Ji bit his hand, trying quieten his moans. 

“You really have a thing for biting, don’t you, kitten?” Jiyong gets a chill down his spine at the mention of his kink. “Answer me.” He bites down on his collarbone, leaving a very noticeable mark. The makeup artists are going to hate them.

“Yes! God yes! Don’t stop, Ri!” He moans. Seungri smirks and takes off Ji’s pants. He lifts his ass up to help him take the sweatpants and boxers off.  
“Put your legs on the arm rests.” He growled while licking his lips. He didn’t have to be asked twice and put his legs up, revealing himself. 

Seungri got down onto he knees and licked his thighs. There already were many marks marking his white skin. Such contrast between white and red. So pretty. He thought. “You love my bites, don’t you?” Jiyong nods. He makes more love bites into his inner thigh, still looking at his boyfriend lovingly. “Oh, Hyung. You look so fucking good right now. My bites everywhere. Everyone’s going to know who you fucking belong to, huh? Who do you fucking belong to, Ji?” He makes another mark above his XX tattoo.  
“You! Only you! I only need you, only you satisfy me, Ri!” He cries out.

His dick starts to leak with precum, a bead of it on the tip. He starts to trail his hand down to his groin but Ri stops his hand and looks him in the eye. “Do not cum. Or I’ll punish you.” He goes back to marking his lovers thigh. Ji moans his name out while grinding down on the chair. 

“Ri-ah. I need you now, God I need you now, maknae.” He groans.  
“You beg so nicely, babe. But I want to hear more of your begging.” Seungri said while trailing his tongue along his thigh until he reaches his rim. He plunges his tongue into it and tastes him.  
“Ah- oh fuck. Ri, please. More, I want to feel you more! I want you to wreck me!” Jiyong cries with this sudden feel of invasion. Seungri managed to reach the draw and took out a bottle lube. He opens the bottle and squeezes the liquid into his fingers.

Ri pushed his index finger into his ass. He pushed it in and out, stretching out his boyfriends hole. When he felt he’s ready, he took his tongue out and pushed in his middle finger in and begins to scissor him. Seungri’s own dick is still trapped painfully in his pants. 

He stands up but not taking his fingers out. He kisses his boyfriend passionately. He easily slipped his tongue in since Jiyong was a moaning mess. He starts kissing down his jawline, leaving a lot red of marks along the way. Jiyong wraps his arms around his neck and whispers, “please fuck me,” into Ri’s ear.

He smirks and takes his fingers out. “Your wish is my command.” He took his pants off along with his boxers in an instant. He gets the lube off the ground and begins to coat his dick with it. 

He positions himself in front of the puckered hole and pushes in slowly. He pushes Jiyong’s legs against their torso’s while marking his calf’s. “Hah, ga-h!” Jiyong moans while looking into Seungri’s eyes. “Please, move! God, Maknae. Move!” Jiyong commands. 

Seungri smiles and pushes out, almost out his ass but he slams back into him. Ji arched his back and screamed of the sudden flow of pleasure. He continues to pound into him relentlessly, he’s sure that his boyfriend will have the worst ache tomorrow and he’ll kill him for it. “OH-AH!” Jiyong’s eyes roll back, he found his special spot. 

Ji was moaning incoherent words as Seungri continued to abuse his ass. He felt like he was going to cum soon. “God, babe, you look so good. So good to me. You feel amazing, your holes sucking me like it only needs me.” He moans into his leg while still making the red marks. 

“Ri, yes! Harder, god fucking faster! I need you so bad.” He shouts out bringing Seungri closer to him. They didn’t kiss but they felt each others breaths on their lips. The slapping of skin was echoing off the walls. Seungri took Ji off the chair and bent him over the desk to get a deeper and better angle.

Jiyong was over the moon with this. “God, I’m gonna fucking cum. Please, ah.” Ji cries which leads Ri to quicken his movement. He started making more bite marks around his angel tattoo on his neck.  
“You look so good, babe. Red marks all on you, drool all on your face. Does my dick feel that good?” Seungri licks his ear lobe and bites down. 

“Yes! God, yes, Ri! Gah-!” He lets out a choked moan when he cums. Cum all over the lyrics and desk while Ri continues to pound into him, prolonging his orgasm. “Hah, yah, hah.” His legs were shaking from the overstimulation and if his boyfriend wasn’t holding him, he would’ve no doubt fell on the ground.

Soon after, Seungri hit his own climax and filled Jiyong with the warm, sticky fluid. He rode his orgasm out and pulled out. He collapsed onto the chair, pulling Ji with him and him sitting on Ri’s lap. Both of them were panting like crazy. “Damn, maknae, you sure have stamina.” He chuckles. “Ah, I’ve destroyed the lyrics.”

“You sure know how to break the mood.” Ri laughs. “But look at these sexy marks.”  
“Yeah, sexy marks that are going to get me in trouble.” Jiyong kisses Seungri. He scoffs,  
“You fuckin’ loved it.”  
“I know, and we are going to continue in the shower at home.” He shook his ass while getting out his lap and putting his clothes on.  
“And I want you to fuck me then, I want to have a taste of my medicine.” Ri bent down, poking his ass out, suggestively and out his own clothes back on.

After they were dressed, Ji put the lube back into the draw and disposed of the lyrics. He wrapped his arms around the younger male, “I love you.”  
“I love you more.” Ri gave him a chaste kiss and smiled.  
“False.” Jiyong hugged him and they made their way to Seungri’s apartment.


End file.
